You Make Me Sick
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: *YAOI* Yami Bakura gets tired of Yami Yugi’s irritating oozing confidence, and desperately wants shut the Pharaoh up with a baseball bat. Ryou and Yugi sense the tension, and figure the only way for them to get over it is locking them in Ryou's basement
1. Broken record, much?

****

You Make Me Sick

SJ 2002  


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. What I _do_ own is a Bret Hart action figure, three pens and a pad of rapidly depleting post-it notes. This is Yaoi between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. I'm using the characters' dub names since all I've seen is the dub. I'm open to constructive criticism, but no flames, please, I really have no idea what I'm doing. 

****

Synopsis: Yami Bakura gets tired of Yami Yugi's irritating oozing confidence, and desperately wants shut the Pharaoh up with a baseball bat. Ryou and Yugi sense the tension, and figure the best way to get them to get over it is to lock the two Yamis in Ryou's basement. Will the two push their big egos aside and work things out? 

****

Legend: // indicates thought talking between both Yami Yugi and Yugi or Yami Bakura and Ryou.

***

****

Chapter 1"Broken record much?" 

It was getting utterly ridiculous. I realise that Yami Yugi has enough confidence to fill a Goddamn gymnasium and sometimes that's a good thing, but in my company, with my temper, it isn't. My Aibou and Yami's were in the room beside ours, having a talk about school. I cursed mentally when I heard my Aibou mention the institution because he convinced me to enrol in the same school as he. Apparently Yami did the same thing. I can just _tell_ the next school year is going to be oh-so-much fun. 

There was a pause in Yami's rant and I sighed, hoping this was the end of it. I wondered if the idiot realised that I wasn't paying attention. I cringed when I heard him start talking again. "Are you _still_ talking?" I asked wearily. "Your little cheerleaders might enjoy your voice but it is getting on my nerves." Yami blinked and I continued, standing up. "Ever since you got here, it's been nothing but you talking! Don't you ever shut up?!" 

Yami didn't look at all phased. Are all Pharaohs this pompous? "Why Bakura, are you jealous?" 

I looked at him like he had three heads. "Jealous? I am not jealous of you, Yami. I am _pissed off_ at you. I don't know if your swelled head can understand the difference!" I stood up and walked up to him. "And if you don't stop talking about yourself I am going to wrap a baseball bat around your big head!" 

Yami still had that infuriating 'I'm-more-holier-than-thou' look on his face. I snarled at the look, just _wanting_ to knock him out cold with some blunt object. No wait, I wanted to knock him out, put his head on a pike and rotate his carcass on a spit. Yes, that's what I wanted to do. He was just that infuriating to me at the moment. "Violence doesn't solve anything, Bakura." 

"Oh yes it does, someone just hasn't shown your spoilt ass how it's done properly!" I snapped, clenching my fists. 

//Bakura, what are you doing? // 

//Aibou, Yami is getting on my nerves. //

//Don't hurt him, Bakura! //

I gave a small scoff, and rolled my eyes. //And why can't I do that? // 

//He's Yugi's Yami, and Yugi cares strongly about him. Don't_hurt_him. // 

//All right fine, Aibou. // I turned back to Yami, who no doubt heard the conversation, being the prying little prick he is. "You are very lucky my Aibou is such good friend with yours, or else you would be unconscious right now." 

Yami narrowed his eyes at me. "I doubt you would be able to do such things to me, Bakura." 

"Are you challenging me to knock your lights out?" I demanded, straining to keep my temper in check for the sake of my Aibou. "Because if you are, I _will_ respond to the challenge and you will _not_ like the outcome." 

"We will see about that," Yami responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I say you're nothing but talk, Bakura." 

"You're a pharaoh, what do you know about that?" I demanded, snorting. "All you're used to is getting your own way. I don't care if you are the King of Games; you mean nothing to me. You're nothing but a pest." 

Yami ran his tongue over the top row of his teeth. "If I am such a pest, why haven't you exterminated me yet, Bakura?" 

I glared down at him. "Believe me, Yami, I would have exterminated you, but your Aibou seemingly cares about your worthless carcass. If it wasn't for him, you would have been unconscious and bleeding by now."

***

Ryou sighed, and Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Ryou?" Yugi asked, his purple eyes clouding with confusion. "You were all right a moment ago." 

"It's Bakura," Ryou confessed and Yugi blinked. "It appears your Yami is testing the limits of his patience and I am not sure how much longer it's going to last." 

Yugi gave a little sigh of his own. "I don't know why Yami persists in provoking Bakura. I guess it's just because their personalities clash." 

Ryou ran a hand through his white hair. "They do. Yami has a lot of confidence which could be passed off as cocky, and Bakura…he's just got a bad attitude." He looked at the other duellist. "There's got to be some way to help them get along better." 

"I don't know about that Ryou," Yugi said, as he thought about it. "Those two would tear each other apart if it wasn't for us." Ryou nodded with a small sigh. "The only way for them to even bother with each other is if they were like locked in a room or something." 

Ryou's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "I have it, Yugi!" 

Yugi blinked. "Have what?" 

His friend's grin widened. "I have the perfect idea to get our Yamis to coexist, Yugi! And it was all because of you!" 

"Okay, now you're confusing me, Ryou. What did I do?" Yugi asked blinking confusedly. "And how it going to stop your Yami from murdering mine?" 

"You said the only way for them to even consider looking at each other if it were under extreme circumstances, like they were locked in a room with no escape. I say we do just that," Ryou explained. "We can put them in my basement. The only problem is to get them down there." 

Yugi then grinned. "Don't worry about that, Ryou, I have the perfect way!"

***

I blinked confusedly at my Aibou. "You want me to get _what_ from the basement?" I asked again for what must have been the twentieth time. 

Ryou merely smiled at me. "I want you to go to the basement and bring up my yearbook from last year. Yugi and I want to go over it with him. I'm going to make supper in a moment, so could you please get it Bakura?" He gave me this pleading look and I cursed at myself for caring about him so much.

With a grunt, I nodded, and began my descent into the basement. "Why would he want the yearbook now?" I wondered to myself, as I walked into the exceedingly large basement. It was cleaner than most basements I had seen, and looked to be another little house inside the mansion. "Where is that blasted book?" 

***

Yami stared blankly at Yugi. "You need me to get _what_ from the basement, Aibou?" he asked again, confusion in his amethyst eyes. 

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I left my bag down there when Ryou was showing me around. I have to help him make supper, so do you think you can get it for me?" Yugi asked pleadingly. Yami bit his lip, looking at the utter cuteness that was his Aibou.

With a sigh, Yami nodded. "All right Aibou. But you must remember to take better care of your things," Yami said. Yugi nodded enthusiastically, and Yami shook his head, walking down into the basement, not caring that door was left half-open. He walked down the steps and looked around the large room. "Where is that bag?" 

***

I froze as I heard that voice. It was that _irritating _voice of Yami. What was he doing down here? Just as I was about to say something, he spotted me. "What are you down here, Bakura?" He questioned.

I bristled. "Am I not allowed to be down here? This is my house you know." As Yami went to answer, we heard the door slam and a 'click' indicating it was now locked. "What the hell?" I heard Ryou and Yugi's voices on the other side of the door.

"Do you think this is going to work, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"It's going to have to. Those two need to learn to get along," Ryou's voice replied. 

"They locked us in here!" I exclaimed in outrage. 

Yami looked less convinced. He walked up the steps and tried the knob. His eyes widened as he again tried furiously to open the door. "They locked us in here!" 

I smacked my forehead. "Isn't that what I just said you idiot? If your head wasn't stuck so far up your ass you might have heard me!" 

Yami walked down the steps, his face still calm, yet panicked. "Bakura, we are going to have to work together to get out of here." 

"Like hell I'm going to work with you," I snarled, crossing my arms. "I'd rather die again than work with a spoilt idiot like you, Yami." I pushed myself off of the wall I had been leaning on and looked about the basement. I remember Ryou telling me about what was down here. There was enough food to last us at least two weeks, some couches and a recliner; there was a TV down here somewhere, and a bathroom. But I couldn't remember what he said about bedrooms. 

"Well then it looks like we're going to be stuck down here a long time then," Yami said, folding his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just swallow your ego for a moment and we can work together to get out of this predicament." 

I sneered. "Is that your solution to everything? I think hanging around those idiotic cheerleaders of yours has diluted your mind." 

"Then what do you propose we do then, Bakura?" Yami asked, clearly getting frustrated with my responses. Ha, not so easy when the person you're talking to doesn't say 'yes Yami' or 'that's a great idea, Yami!' is it, Pharaoh? 

"Stay the hell out of my way and you just might live, Yami," I replied, an edge to my voice. "Let's see if your great Duellist mind can comprehend that."

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Okay, what do you think? Yay or Nay? Some feedback would be much appreciated since I really have no clue what I'm doing and I've seen like sparse episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Please review and let me know. –SJ 


	2. A Real Challenge

****

Chapter 2"A Real Challenge." 

Author notes: o_o; 22 reviews…wow! Thank you so much everyone! And because I'm uplifted, here's chapter 2! 

***

This wasn't how I was planning on spending my weekend. Now, when my Aibou suggested that we go over to Ryou's house, being his guardian, I said I would go, but only for his sake. Now he goes and does this to me. Locking me up in Ryou's basement with _him_. The realisation only sunk in a few moments ago. They were not letting us out of this basement until we got along. 

But we weren't about to do that anytime soon. Our personalities just didn't work together. And that's what intrigued me. I was used, as Bakura stated so often, to people agreeing with me, my ideas usually pretty well thought out and good. Then there was Bakura. He just took everything I was used to and turned it inside out. He doesn't take me seriously, nor does he want to even be around me. You have to understand how this spikes my interest. Someone as adamantly against being around me is a challenge.

There's nothing I like more than a challenge. And I mean a_ real_ challenge. Not a Duel Monsters challenge, but an emotional challenge. Those are the hardest to come by, and therefore the hardest to overcome. But it seemed Bakura was not interested in working together with me, he was perfectly fine with staying down here just so long as he didn't have to acknowledge my existence. 

Too bad for you, Bakura; you're going to _have _to acknowledge me. Currently, he was leaning against a wall, and his eyes were closed. Perfectly fine as long as you're alone? Well tough luck, there's another person in this basement with you and I _won't_ be ignored. "Bakura," I said, breaking him out of his peaceful state. 

His eyes immediately narrowed at me. "What the hell do you want, Yami?" he demanded, keeping his arms folded. Bakura turned his head to face me and gave me an expectant look. "Or do you just like bothering me?" 

"Yes, that's what I live for Bakura, to only annoy you," I replied sarcastically. "Like there's nothing else I can do with my existence other than to piss you off. What's wrong with you? All I want is to get out of here, and the only way to do that is for us to work together." I gave a frustrated sigh. "I know you don't like it—"

"You're damn right I don't like it!" Bakura snapped. "For all those times in the Duellist Kingdom when your little cheerleaders were praising your ability, I was wondering what the hell was so great about you. You're letting all their meaningless praise go to your head! You're not the leader of me, Yami." He turned his head away from me and stared straight ahead. "I am not going to do as you say." 

My eyes narrowed. "Do you plan on staying down here for the rest of your life then? They will not let us out unless we work together." 

"Then I suppose we're not going to get out of here then, are we?" Bakura asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. His soft, but firm lip—what in the name of Ra am I saying? I shook my head, shaking those _strange_ thoughts out. I let out a frustrated growl, and Bakura smirk got wider. "Not so powerful without followers, are you Pharaoh?" 

"Do you pride yourself on pissing me off? On contradicting me? What is the entire point of doing this? Do you realise the situation we're in?" I demanded, letting my temper flare for the first time. "Has it crossed your little mind what is going on here?" 

"Yes, Yami, I do know what's going on here. Unlike you, I don't have my head flying up in the clouds," Bakura replied evenly. "And yes, I suppose I do pride myself on pissing you off, because it seems no one's been able to properly test you, Yami." His eyes flashed as he turned his head to look at me once more. 

"What do you mean by that, Bakura?" I asked out of pure curiosity. I didn't want to play into his little game, but my curiosity wouldn't allow me otherwise. 

Bakura gave a little chuckle, one laced with defiance. "Little Yami, so powerful, yet so _dense_! All this while it's been nothing but you. It's been nothing other than what the great Yami Yugi thinks. I've got a surprise for you, it's no longer your way or the highway."

I raised an eyebrow. "So what is it then, the highway?"

"Yes. My highway." 

***

Joey blinked at Ryou and Yugi. "So wait, you mean to tell me that you two locked up Yami and Bakura in Ryou's basement?" 

Yugi nodded. "Yep, that's exactly what we did." 

"Do you realise what those two will do to each other?" Téa asked. "They'll tear each other apart! Do you think that's wise, Yugi?" 

Ryou chuckled. "We are taking a big chance, that's true. But those two have got to push their egos aside and learn to be friends. But the only way for that to happen is for them to be put under extreme circumstances." 

Tristan nodded, somewhat getting it. "I see…because those two won't even look at each other unless it's absolutely necessary."

Ryou nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that's exactly it!" He smiled and turned back to his cards, as he and Joey were having a friendly duel. "Those two have such hatred for each other, I'm not sure where it started." 

Joey scratched his nose. "Yami always liked provoking Bakura. I don't know why though, does he have a death wish or something?" 

"He is a Pharaoh, maybe it's some kind of challenge," Téa suggested. Everyone turned to her, and she shrugged. "Well, he's a King, right? So he's used to getting his own way and having like everyone happy with him. Bakura hates him with a passion."

A look of realisation dawned on Joey's face. "Ah! I see what ya mean! So Yami tries to get past Bakura's bad attitude to see why he hates him so much, eh?" 

"It's a theory anyway," Yugi said, scratching his nose. 

"So! Who wants to take bets?" Joey asked, whipping out a small notebook. His friends sweat-dropped. "What?" 

"Okay, I say they kill each other within the first 48 hours," Tristan said. Joey scribbled down the words in the notepad. "And here's 20 bucks for it." He put it on the table of the café they were eating at. 

Téa wrinkled her nose. "That's mean Tristan!" Tristan initially ignored her, until she said, "I say 72 hours," and put down a 20 dollar bill as well.

Yugi laughed. "Téa, I never pegged you as one to take part in a bet!" 

Téa giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there's never been a good enough bet for me to put my money into!" 

Ryou shook his head, and Joey turned to him. "What about you, Ryou? Do you want some of the action?" Joey asked. 

"I was never a gambling man," Ryou chuckled. "But I suppose for the good of fun, I'll say they actually find a way to coexist, but it'll take a little over a week." And so Ryou also put in a 20 to the pile. "What do you think, Yugi? Are you going to join me?" 

Yugi stuck out his lower jaw and then wrinkled his nose. Joey looked at him intently, hoping to make the total to 80 bucks. "Ah, sure, why not? I take the same bet as Bakura, but I think it'll happen in 6 days." Then Yugi put in his 20-dollar bill. 

Suddenly, another twenty landed into the pile, and the quintet looked up to see a surprising addition to the 'jackpot'—Seto Kaiba. "I say they last less than a week, and only because one of them is dead." He gave a smirk. "What, did you think I'd let you losers have all the fun?" 

"Okay, and just _who_ was trapped a card?" Joey quipped. Seto gave him a death glare, and Joey gave him a purely innocent look. "But ya know what? Any and all bets are welcome and it's a pleasure doing business with ya, Mr. Kaiba." 

"Whatever Wheeler, save it for someone, who has the patience for your mindless drivel," Seto said, then walked off. Joey growled, having to be restrained by Tristan and Ryou in order not to go running after the Kaiba Corps, President. 

"I am going to KILL him one day!" Joey vowed. 

"Just like Yami and Bakura are going to do if this doesn't work out Ryou," Yugi said to the white-haired boy. 

Ryou nodded. "I am well aware of that, Yugi. But I have a feeling that those two are going to surprise us all." 

"By how? Killing each other at the same time?" Tristan asked. Both boys shot him a warning look. "What, you can't say it might not happen." 

"Shut up, Tristan…" Téa muttered.

***

Bakura stared at me, almost intent on drilling a hole through me with that steely gaze of his. I was still wondering what he meant about his last statement, but it seemed he wouldn't answer me. He looked up at the lone window that was far too high for either one of us to reach even if we had a platform, and noted something. "It's getting dark. I don't remember what Ryou said about bedrooms down here." 

"There's a bedroom down here too?" I asked with amazement. "There's everything you need to survive down here." 

Bakura looked at me like I had three heads. "You just noticed this now? You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, Yami." He gave a sigh and walked further down and stopped, frozen. 

"What's the matter, Bakura?" I questioned, as I began to walk to where he was. "Why did you suddenly st—" My eyes widened as I saw what caused his reaction—there was only one bed. And there were two of us. The couch wasn't even a couch, it was a loveseat, and there were no sleeping bags, nothing. Just one bed…and two of us… "One bed…" 

I looked over to Bakura, and saw that he was thinking of a way to get around the only possible solution, and his eyes searched around the room, wondering if there was a cot or something. In the end, he sighed and closed his eyes, fists clenched. "We'll share the bed. I am not pleased about this, but there is no other way around it. Do not take this as a victory, Yami. These are extreme conditions we are in." 

A sudden smirk came to my lips and I attempted to make it as small as possible. "Take it as a victory, Bakura? I wouldn't _dream_ of it." He snorted, and walked into the room, with me two steps behind. His frown deepened as he realised how small the bed was. 

"Someone up there must hate me." 

"Someone down here hates you too." 

"Shut the hell up, Yami." 

I smirked. "Now who's acting like a Pharaoh?" 

Bakura turned and glared at me. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth, Yami. This is the only way I would even consider being in the same _hemisphere_ as you, if we were locked up in a basement. So don't start up on me or else you will be regretting it." He opened the closet and surveyed its contents. After a bit, he threw some silk blue pyjamas at me. "These should fit you." 

Surprised at the gesture, I barely caught the pyjamas. "Th-thank you, Bakura," I stammered, as my hands felt the silk fabric. 

"Don't thank me. You probably wouldn't sleep in that buckle-infested outfit anyway," Bakura muttered, finding black silk pyjamas for himself. I changed into the pyjamas as his back was turned and kept mine turned as he changed. I folded up my clothes and put them in the top drawer in the dresser. Bakura came up and put his clothes in the middle drawer. As he reached for the handle, our fingers brushed; and I swear by Ra, I felt an electric shock. Immediately, he drew his hand away and went to the bed.

I stood there for a moment, wondering what had happened. It must have been static shock or something, right? I was worrying about nothing. Before Bakura had a chance to make a remark about how stupid I looked, I walked over to the bed and slipped in. There was barely any room to move and Bakura and myself were pretty much sandwiched together. "Comfy," I muttered. 

"If I find that your hands are somewhere where they shouldn't be when I wake up tomorrow, they will no longer be attached to your shoulders," Bakura hissed as he turned on his side, his back facing me. 

"Like I'd ever touch you anyway," I muttered turning on my side, our backs practically touched each other. "Probably feel like sandpaper." 

"Are you still talking?" Bakura demanded, as he reached up and turned off the light on the switch that was to the upper right of him. "You probably sleep talk too with my luck." 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! Suggestions are welcome, as is constructive criticism, no flames please. –SJ 


	3. Emotion Rollercoasting

****

Chapter 3"Emotion Rollercoasting." 

Author notes: *does a little dance* 44 reviews! Thank you guys so very much! You don't know how much I appreciate it! Well, the people demanded a kiss, so a kiss the people shall get! ^___^ Please review!

***

__

Morning

I shifted, slightly groaning, then noticed something. My arms were around something, and something was holding onto me. Curious, I opened one of my eyes and immediately tensed. I thought it was my imagination, but it wasn't. My arms were around Yami, locking around his waist, and his arms were doing the same to me. Why the hell didn't I notice this during the night? Oddly it felt comfortable—shut up Bakura! It didn't feel comfortable! It _couldn't_ have felt comfortable, it's Yami! 

Yami mumbled something, and moved closer to me. I shuddered and wanted to move away, to get off the bed so he can have a mouthful of sheet, but I couldn't. Mentally, I cursed heatedly at why I couldn't. I wouldn't have debated this long about whether or not to do something that mean to Yami _before_, what's the deal _now_? One reason was that he had an iron grip around my waist and now his head was underneath my chin. What am I, your pillow, you spoilt brat? 

Seeing as how I couldn't move my arms without waking him up, I shifted slowly and gently so that my arm wouldn't fall asleep. I growled softly since Yami was making it increasingly difficult to move since he was so close. He was starved for attention in his past life, wasn't he? I craned my neck to see over his hair and glanced at the clock. It was only 7:15 a.m. No telling when the Pharaoh was going to wake up, so I was stuck. Just freaking peachy. Someone up there must be giving me some major karma for what I did in my past life. Nothing ever goes my way, does it? 

"Quit the internal monologue already," Yami muttered, and I froze, then cursed at myself since I should've known Yami would've tuned into my thoughts. "And you say _I_ talked a lot? You do the same thing…" He paused to yawn, "in your mind." 

I frowned. "Yami." 

He yawned again before answering and moved closer. "Yes, Bakura?" 

"Why the hell are you this close to me?" I demanded the harsh tone back in my voice. Yami tensed as well, and when he raised his head to answer me, his lips pressed against mine. I didn't know what to do, and for some reason, the hell if I know why, we came closer together (if that was even freaking possible) and the kiss intensified. It was electrifying, and I almost forgot whom it was I was kissing. 

Eventually (and I mean eventually, hell knows how long it lasted) the kiss broke and we stared at each other. Then I almost stumbled out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, leaving Yami staring blankly after me. Inside my 'sanctuary' I put my palms on the edges of the sink and stared into the porcelain bowl. "What in the name of all that is unholy was that? I didn't just _kiss_ Yami." I gripped the edges of the sink as I stared up into the mirror. "I did not just _enjoy_ that ki—No! I didn't! I couldn't have!" 

My reflection seemed to mock me, showing me how utterly pathetic I was being. I turned on the tap, and let the cool water rush over my warm hands. Closing my eyes for a second I let my body shiver as the sudden cold hit the skin. Opening my eyes, I cupped my hands, letting the cold water form a little pool in my palms. Quickly I closed my eyes and splashed the water on my face. The sudden refreshing feeling that came over me was welcome. My refreshment didn't last long however, since I heard Yami's voice, talking to me. "Bakura, come out here…I need to talk to you." 

"Well you're just going to have to wait, aren't you?" I yelled back, letting the water drip freely from my face. Quickly I grabbed a towel and wiped the rivulets off of my face. Glancing at myself one more time in the mirror, I opened the door and walked out. "What do you want, Yami?" 

"I want to talk to you about what just happened," Yami replied almost frantically. I raised an eyebrow at the pitch of his voice. He sounded…almost worried. "Why did you do that?" 

I stared in absolute shock at him. How in the living hell was this my fault? Finally getting my mouth to work, I said, "Why did _I _do that? If I remember correctly, Yami, _you_ were the one that initiated that kiss! Why would I want to kiss YOU?" 

Yami pursed his lips together. "All right, if I _did_ initiate it, why did you _respond_?" Oh shit, he had me there. Why _did_ I respond? I shouldn't have, I never would have but why did I do that now? I hate interrogation right when I wake up. 

Determined not to have this fall on my shoulders when I wasn't even the one that started the entire thing, I didn't let my gaze waiver from Yami's. I made sure that my gaze gave the distinction that he would not intimidate me. "It caught me off guard," I admitted, carefully choosing my words. "I responded out of reflex." 

His amethyst eyes looked confused, frantic and angry all at the same time. I suppose I looked a mixture between pissed off, confused and tired. "Reflex?" Yami echoed. "I thought your reflex was to push me as hard as you could off of the bed." 

"So did I," I muttered. "But ever since I've been stuck with you I've been having second thoughts about things I normally wouldn't even think about!" I grabbed my clothes out from the dresser and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door, I stripped down and went into the shower, hoping it would take my mind off of all of this. As the hot water streamed down onto my skin from the showerhead, all thought of that infuriating Yami was washed from my mind…at least for the time being.

**Yami**

This couldn't be happening. This could _not _be happening. I thought, by now, my mind would be on how to escape, not on Bakura. But he would not leave my thoughts, not since that kiss. It seemed to happen so long ago, but it reality, it wasn't more than 30 minutes ago. I must have circled the living room area more than a hundred times, but there wasn't much else I could do. 

That kiss wouldn't leave me be, either. I couldn't think of anything else since my mind went back to how it felt. I hadn't realised how close I was snuggling close to Bakura until he mentioned it. I wondered why I didn't notice. Wouldn't I notice that I was holding onto the one person that was able to effectively piss me off? Apparently not…Sighing, I closed my eyes and made myself remember what the kiss felt like. It was electrifying, something that I had never experienced, and it scared me. 

It scared me to feel something like that from Bakura. It scared me that someone I hated so much, despised with every fibre of my being could get that kind of reaction from me. Quickly I changed into my clothes and paced around the living room a few more times. I needed something to cool me off. Walking quickly, I went to the bathroom door and opened it. Just as I was about to go to the sink, I realised that Bakura was standing there, with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

For what seemed like forever, we stared at each other, neither wanting to say the first sentence or even word. I subconsciously let my eyes wander to Bakura's bare chest, which had rivulets of warm water running down it. His upper torso was very well developed with muscles and I bit my lip. What in the name of Ra are you thinking about, Yami?! Bakura had a look on his face that told me he was going to rip me limb from limb. "I…I had no idea th-that you were in the…the shower. I'll l-leave," I stammered. 

Great, now he's making me stammer. I am never going to hear the end of this. Bakura merely kept his death-glare on me. "You're scared of what you feel, Yami?" he asked simply after a few moments. 

I stared at him blankly, then tensed as I realised that he had heard my debating in my mind as I heard his in the morning. "What are you talking about, Bakura?" I demanded, my voice shaking and failing me.

The expression on his face didn't change. "I could hear you thinking out there Yami. Are you scared by what you felt this morning? Scared of what you felt from that kiss?" Unsure of what he meant by this statement, unsure of if he was messing with my head, I stood steadfast, as he walked towards me. "I told you this would be my highway, Yami." 

"What are you planning, Bakura?" I asked, my voice shaking once more. Nothing had ever gotten me so un-nerved before. 

Bakura had a smirk on his face that was quickly taking down whatever defences that I had left. "I got to thinking, Yami. There's only one thing that really gets to you. And that's your feelings. You showed it when Kaiba stepped all over you in that match atop the tower. You let your Hikari ruin your mindset. You became soft, Yami. But getting back to my point, I realised that your feelings guide you more than ever. And I can sense your emotions right now, Yami, and they're suggesting something I never thought I'd suspect of you." 

This wasn't good. I wanted to retain my dignity not horribly lose it. Hoping that he was just bluffing, I straightened my stance and put my hands on my hips. Putting a game-face on as I stared back at Bakura, I quickly thought of things to say that wouldn't confirm that what he was saying was the truth. He wasn't going to win this game. "You realise _nothing_, Bakura. All you're doing is bluffing." 

The smirk became wider and wider as Bakura walked closer and closer to me. "I'm not bluffing Yami and you know it." 

"Yes you are." 

"No I'm not." 

"You are, Bakura." 

"Yami, you're about as disillusioned as I thought."

"What are you trying to prove?" 

Bakura gave me the same smirk. "That you felt something in that kiss and it's eating you alive, Yami. The great Pharaoh taken down by a kiss from his enemy." 

I glared at him. No one pushed my buttons like Bakura did. "That kiss meant nothing to me, Bakura! Nothing do you hear me?" 

He merely smirked again. He walked up to me until my back hit the door and closed it. I cursed, since there was no where to run, and obviously no where to hide. Defiantly I looked into his eyes with absolute hatred. Suddenly his palms were pressed flatly against the door on either side of my neck and he leaned in. I could _smell_ the scent of the body wash he had used in the shower. Suddenly, without warning, Bakura's lips were crushed against my own in a searing kiss. Without thinking I responded, and the kiss deepened. A moan escaped my throat as I put a hand on Bakura's damp chest. He pressed closer to me, our mouths almost swallowing each other as our tongues battled for supremacy much as we ourselves had done with words. 

As I was drowning in the electrifying kiss, I heard Bakura moan as well, as we slowly slid further and further down to the floor. When the kiss broke, I looked up into his dark eyes. "So this is what they call emotion roller coasting," I muttered.

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: Well there you go! How do you like it? Is this what the people wanted? I only do what I can for the good of the people! Please review!


	4. Play the Game

****

Chapter 4"Play the Game." 

Author notes: Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, it really lifts my spirit. Don't think everything is going to be sunshine and roses since they kissed. It's all I'm going to say. ^_^ Oh, and about the rating…uh…is there a 14A rating? ^^; Um, I'm making up a few things to Bakura's past when he was a tomb robber…eh, you'll see. Enjoy!

***

We were on the bathroom floor, with Yami underneath me, his amethyst eyes staring up into mine. If you think for one moment I was becoming attached to the freak, you're wrong. This is only a game to me. It's always been a game but no one realises it. All you have to do is play it correctly and you'll get what you want. I was determined to make Yami realise that it's no longer about him. He's no longer the central character here. I could feel that he was letting himself be guided by his feelings. That's only for the weak, those who have no other way to defend themselves.

I'm not that weak. I didn't need my _feelings_ to _guide_ me. I thought that _Heart of the Cards_ deal was complete bull-shit. What kind of duellist doesn't know what cards are in his deck and in what order? Was Seto Kaiba the only one that knew what the hell he was doing? But back to the present…I had Yami right where I wanted him. Right to the point where he was the most vulnerable—and at my mercy. This is all I've wanted since I first really saw Yami at the Duellist Kingdom. To have him know that he's not all he thinks he is.

I suppose what I'm trying to do is shatter that big-ass ego of his. It's hard to do, considering the fool believes it all. But his feelings—those pesky feelings of his—would prove to be his downfall. You don't get emotionally attached to anyone or anything. All that comes out of that is getting yourself hurt. I learned that a long time ago. I was determined, or hell-bent, whatever you prefer, to play the game, not to be involved in it. 

"So this is what they call emotion roller coasting," Yami muttered as he stared up at me. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just kept looking down at him. He was right at my mercy—something he wasn't used to. I wanted to relish every moment of this, but I realised then what the game was all about—making sure your opponent doesn't know what's coming next; keep them on their toes. 

Abruptly, I got up and tightened the towel around my waist. Pushing him to the side, I opened the door and went into the bedroom to change. I knew what he was going to do as soon as I left—he was going to try and sort out what had just happened. Yami was going to try and _reason_ out what had happened. I didn't much care for such after-thought. Things happen, get over it and move on. There's no damn reason to sit there and reflect on shit that happened before. It happened, whoo-hoo. So tell me something, if you go over what occurred, does that change anything? No. So why do you do it? 

It must be one of those things they do to inflict self-guilt because they did something wrong. Please. I have done thousands of things wrong and I haven't thought about it since. And this was going to be my coup, making the great Yami Yugi fall to pieces with nothing but words. All the world's greatest duellists and especially Pegasus made Yami sweat, but they never properly tested him. They never gave him a real emotional challenge. Yami is great at Duel Monsters, there's no denying that, but how is he at life? So caught up in his own little world he doesn't realise what an idiot he is. Yami may have proved that he was a good duellist and that he believes in his ability, but what about himself?

That's where his flaw is. That's where the biggest flaw of Yami is. He doesn't know anything about himself. He's the King of Games; he defeated Pegasus … big freaking deal. No one knows anything about him other than that because he doesn't even know himself. I know what he is—he's all talk when it comes to things that don't involve Duel Monsters. Because he's done what he's done at the Duellist Kingdom no one's questioned him. And just because Yami's a pharaoh doesn't mean he's so great. Now this may sound like jealousy, and I suppose to a degree it is, but that's not it, you see. What it is…is bringing him down to earth. He's been sitting on some pedestal thinking he's the freaking king of the world. 

But in reality, Yami's nothing but a lost child. When he's confronted on his feelings, he's defenceless. None of his cheerleaders or his Aibou even realise how fragile he really is. A shell of praise protects Yami, and to expose the real Yami, all you have to do is break the walls down. That's what I intend to do, because quite frankly, his attitude pisses me off. He doesn't know what it's like to be hurt, to be in pain…I intend to make him feel it all.

Walking over to the dresser, I opened up the drawer and pulled out my clothes. Before I put them on, I opened the drawer that held Yami's jacket and stared at it for a bit. He wasn't wearing it when he came into the bathroom. My hands travelled across the fabric of the jacket. No conscious thought was running through my mind as I touched the jacket, then suddenly I pulled away. What the hell was I doing?! Bakura, this is nothing but a game. That kiss meant nothing. 

Nothing…

Somehow I couldn't convince myself that it meant nothing. I knew a kiss bounded two people together, no matter who they are. But that kiss didn't mean anything. It was only a tool I utilised to play this game. That is all it was. It didn't mean anything. Nothing at all…right? Oh shut the hell up Bakura! You've become too soft since the end of that tournament! Quickly I slammed the drawer shut that contained Yami's jacket and put on my own clothes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and demanded answers. 

Of course my reflection wouldn't reply. My Aibou would, but of course, he's out with his friends while I'm down here going through emotional hell. "What is wrong with me?" I whispered to my reflection. "Why am I suddenly changing? I am used to this. I am the master of assassinating the mind. Fuck Yami! This is his entire fault! He's the one changing me!" My reflection stared back at me. "The hell am I saying? You're not going to reply…" I sighed and pressed my palms harder against the dresser, as if I thought that if I pressed hard enough, my palms would press through the wood.

Pull yourself together, Bakura! You're being pathetic! You're becoming worse than those screwed up mortals, worse than Yami himself! There's no point in brooding on this. Swallowing, I set my face in its usual expression. There would be no more thought on this. This is only a game, and nothing more. There is no attachment to any of this. I gave up on that a long time ago. After that one time…matters of the heart mean nothing to me. 

**Flashback**

__

I walk up to him, locking my arms around his waist. He turns around suddenly, his beautiful eyes laced with worry. "What are you doing here? You could get caught," he whispers fearfully.

Laughing, I shake my head. "Come on, you know about me. No one could catch me. We're safe." 

He didn't look convinced. "I'm not so sure…what about the last time? They nearly caught us you know." I kiss him gently on the lips to quieten him. He relaxes, and I smile. I rarely smiled, but when I was with him, I smiled. 

"You worry too much," I say to him. "It's dark, most of your guardians are sleeping. There's nothing to keep us from being alone together, love." 

"What would they say, if they found out?" he asks, and I sigh. He'd been doing this a lot. Wondering what would happen *if*. "That a tomb robber was in love with the Pharaoh of Egypt…?" 

My eyes narrow. "Is that what you still think of me? Even after what we've already been through? You still think me a thief?" 

Immediately, his beautiful eyes look worried. "You know that's not what I meant. It's what they would say." 

"What they say!" I explode. "Who cares what *they* say! It doesn't matter what they say! All that matters is … us. That's it." 

"Please don't be mad at me," he begs, his eyes saddened. "I couldn't stand having you mad at me, love." To everyone else, he was a powerful ruler and arrogant. When he was with me, he was…different. 

"Why does it matter to you so much what they say?" I ask quietly. 

He gives a little sigh. "I need acceptance." 

**End Flashback**

Clenching and unclenching my fists, I glared heatedly at the mirror, hating myself for letting someone control me like that. Ever since that night, ever since that moment, I trusted no one but myself. No one could hurt me then. If you don't let yourself be exposed, there's no way they could find your weakness. There was no way they'd win. And that's what it was all about back then. Winning…no one cared about feelings, all they cared about was gain. And that's where I became like I was—am—today. I adapted their attitude, and it worked for me. I profited, and I didn't get hurt again.

That's what mattered the most. Not getting hurt. Now _I_ was the one hurting people, _I_ was the one that held all the cards. _I_ was the one that gave back a _fraction_ of the pain I had endured. Sounds selfish but have something like this happen to you and see how self-righteous you act. I picked up the Millennium Ring, the confounded place where I had spent over five millennia in limbo waiting for someone to unlock the powers; and put it around my neck. Again, I clenched my fists tightly. This time, I went a bit far as the skin broke and a small trail of blood trickled down. 

Momentarily stunned, I raised up one of my hands and stared fascinated at the red substance leaking from the punctures. There were four nail marks, and a small trickle of blood running down from each of them. It felt good in a way, to have the blood trickle from the marks. I felt like I was being purified almost. But I would never be purified. I'm an evil spirit; there's no way to ever change that. And I couldn't be happier with it. When you're 'evil', you don't have to think about anything that you do. All you do is because you wanted to. There's no rhyme or reason that you do what you do; it's all because you want to.

Now that's all changed. Now I'm beginning to think what the repercussions might be. I'm thinking of the _consequences_. I never used to think about stupid crap like that before. But now it's coming into my mind like a tidal wave—one that crushes entire cities, and one that I want to go away. I didn't like feeling like this. Feeling the … no! I am not feeling that way! That bastard deserves everything that's coming to him! He deserves every single bit of pain and suffering and brooding that he's getting. He deserves it _all_. 

Every single minute of his brooding, every moment he wonders what's going on, every second that he's scared of his feelings, he deserves it. Yami hasn't ever felt true pain. He's felt his Hikari's pain, but he's never felt his own pain. He's never felt like he's at the bottom of the barrel, he hasn't felt what it means to fail in life. All of these things that he hasn't experienced I will make him feel ten-fold. 

Why am I doing all of this? Yami's good, you say. He's changed; he's not like how he was during the duellist tournament. He doesn't think of just himself anymore, you protest, Yami thinks of his _friends_. Don't make me throw up. Yami doesn't think about anyone but himself, he just humours those idiots he calls friends. 

And the reason he deserves all of this suffering is because…he doesn't remember that it was _him _that caused me all that pain 5000 years ago.

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: *grins* Things aren't so clear now, are they? Please review and let me know what you think. I really value your feedback. ^_^ 


	5. Dilemma

****

Chapter 5"Dilemma." 

Author notes: Usually, when I read the reviews of this fic, they're really nice and uplifting. I said I was open to constructive criticism but when I read a review of chapter 3, it wasn't criticism, but a flame. If there's something I did wrong, please let me know _kindly_. Here's the review and my response. And to everyone else, sorry about Bakura being on the power trip, but that's how I felt his character feels in the fic. I apologise for any confusion. The "review" was from Shar. K:

__

No No No No this can not be happening! y in the name of God did u hav to write this yaoi but intriguing piece of work?! damn, i hate yaoi and now i hate yami yugi too. listen, i dont care if this was fake cuz wat u wrote will be forever burned into my mind and whenever i feel yami bakura's kiss (daydream) i'll think of wat i read here and be utterly disgusted and unclean. u violated my fav bishie damnit! and btw, yami bakura does not follow orders from ryou and they r not allowed to split apart from each other in the physical realm, only in the shadow realm, got it?! psh.

****

Sasha J: First of all, it says YAOI in big fat letters in the summary. If you didn't want to read it, then DON'T! It's not my fault you hate it or if you hate Yami. You didn't *have* to read this fanfiction. And you should care that this is fake because if you haven't noticed, this is FANFICTION, and that means I can write what I want and it's *your* _choice_ to read it. If you think it's utterly disgusting and unclean, that's nice for you. Don't come sounding off on me forcing your opinions on me because I don't respond well to it. Again, I'll say it once more: If you don't like Yaoi, or the fact of Bakura with Yami or the way I chose to write the story, DON'T READ IT! It's just that simple. And for what you said about Bakura and orders from Ryou? There wasn't any order. Ryou simply asked Bakura to go in the basement and get something for him. In no way was that an order, but a request. And in response to what you said about the separation in the physical realm? I'll do what I please since it's _my_ fanfiction, and I have creative control over the elements. And Shar K, _you_ _make me sick_…would it kill you to learn how to spell? To everyone else that reviewed: thank you very much and I'm sorry you had to read this.

****

AN2: Okay, now I'll explain why Yami doesn't remember that it was he that hurt Bakura all those millennia ago. When the Pharaoh used his powers to seal the power of the Shadow Game in the Millennium (Sennen) Items, and he was sealed in the Puzzle, all his memories of ruling the world and whatnot were erased. So that's why his admirable qualities, such as leadership, courage and confidence are present in Yami Yugi. Sorry again for this entire author note rampage and stuff. Heh, all the mental fighting is because I've been watching M. Night Shyamalan movies…expect this chapter to move a little fast. 

*** 

__

Three days later…

I don't understand what's going on anymore. It's like I'm living some sort of dream—no wait, it's more of a nightmare now. Bakura has all but avoided me, and it was quite a feat considering we were in such close quarters. Which could not have been worse for me, since I wanted some answers. I wanted to know what the hell was going on and why. There's a reason for everything and I want to know what the reason behind this is. He's giving me the distinction that it's my entire fault. But how the hell is it? I don't remember what I did in the recent past to make him hate me this much.

The only words he's said to me are 'get out of my way' and 'shut up'. Every time I try and get some answers out of him, he shells away and leaves me in the dark. I don't understand what I did to him that's making him act this way. I know he's always hated me, but never did I think it was with such passion. The hate in his eyes seems to be exemplified ten fold when he now looks at me. And I don't know why. 

It's been six days since we were locked in this basement. Just when I thought we were going to get along three days ago, I get smacked in the face practically. There is absolutely no way to describe my confusion. But it's been going on long enough. I want answers. And I want them _now_. Bakura was currently sitting across the room from me on one of the couches. He stared up at the ceiling with almost hateful eyes. Now he may not be one of my close friends, but he is the Yami of one of my closest friends, so if there's something wrong, I want to know what it is. It's been bugging me; why he's been acting so hateful.

Other than Bakura's odd behaviour, there's been something else that's been annoying me. I've been getting small flashes of images from what feels like a long time ago. Images of hands clasping one another, touching a face, hateful eyes after something went wrong…what was the meaning of these images? After circling the recliner, I promptly sat down on it and pondered more about these images. They seemed so familiar. But why is question that I don't think I'll be able to remember just yet.

But I have to remember. I'm not just one to throw these images off as just some weird dream. I won't do that because these images have come to me when I'm wide-awake. They give me a sense of immense guilt. Like something in these images was my fault…that I caused pain and suffering. Sighing, I put my face in my hands and sighed. This is ridiculous, Yami. What are you thinking about? All of this could not come at a worse time. Bakura looks like he's about to kill me, and now I'm feeling guilty for some weird images that don't explain anything to me. Someone up there must really hate me. 

Suddenly I winced, a familiar yet strange feeling coming over me. I felt slightly woozy, yet perfectly fine. My vision slightly blurred as I slightly groaned. It was that feeling…

**FLASH**

__

"Why do you care so much what they think?"

"I need acceptance…"

**FLASH**

_"Please don't be mad with me…"_

"How can I not? You still think low of me! I thought you were better than that!"

"I am, please, forgive me…"

"I don't know if I ever can…"

**FLASH**

_"I'm sorry, but we can't be together, it's too risky." _

"What the hell do you mean, too *risky*?!"

**FLASH**

_"I love you." _

"You know how much I love you…and your beautiful eyes."

**FLASH**

_"What would they say if they found out? … That a tomb robber was in love with the Pharaoh of Egypt…?"_

**FLASH**

My eyes widened, as I felt cold sweat running down my face. These images…they were so much more clearer than the last ones. These ones I had heard words, and they chilled me right to the bone. I could _hear_ my own voice…and someone else's. I…had done something terrible before…but to who? Shakily I took a breath, and wiped the cold sweat from my face. Those were the most riveting images to date. They scared me more than that kiss from Bakura—Bakura! Something in the tone of the other voice reminded me of him.

What the hell was going on here? I know one of the voices was me, but the other voice I'm not so sure. We were close, I could tell that much. But from what I gathered from these recent images, I had done something wrong. Something horribly wrong was my fault. But what was it? And _whom_ did I hurt? 

I looked over at Bakura, who was now sitting upright and running a hand through his hair. Slowly I ran my tongue over the top row of my teeth and sighed. This was going to be tough, but there wasn't anything that was going to quell these fears other than finding out what happened. But would Bakura even know anything about what I would be telling him? It was a chance I would have to take. I got up and walked over to him. He looked up with those hateful eyes and I forced myself to look somewhat brave. "Bakura." 

"Yami," he said simply, the dislike dripping from his smooth voice. 

Giving a little sigh, I sat down a little bit to the side of him. My forearms were resting horizontally on my thighs, my head slightly bent. Turning my head, I looked at him. "What did I do to you to make you hate me this much? It can't not be just because of my present attitude." 

He snorted. "Do you expect me to spill the beans to you so quickly, Yami?" 

I bristled defensively. "This is exactly what I am talking about, Bakura! What have I done to you that is bad enough for you to hate me with such passion?" Before he began to speak again, I continued. "I didn't come over here to start a fight with you. I wanted to ask you about something."

"Well then, fire away o' great Yami," Bakura said sarcastically. When he was this infuriating, I just wanted to smack him upside the head exceedingly hard. 

I shot him a glare to try and make him understand I wasn't joking, but it didn't seem to work so well. In order for this to even have the slightest chance of working, I would have to ignore all the sly insults and attempts of losing my temper. "I've been getting these flashes of images from a long time ago…"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "_That's_ what you wanted to come and tell me?" 

"There's more you idiot!" I snapped, surprising him a little. Clenching my fists, I told him about the most recent images and blinked as the expression on his face changed from sceptical to shock. "What's the matter, Bakura? Your face…it's so white. You look as if you've seen a ghost." 

"You weren't supposed to remember," Bakura whispered, clenching his fist. I noticed that on his left hand there were really light pink marks, the size of his nails. "I was supposed to _make_ you remember…you shouldn't have remembered on your own…" 

"_What_ are you talking about, Bakura?" I questioned lightly, blinking confusedly. "What wasn't I supposed to remember on my own? Don't you start talking in riddles now." 

Bakura ignored the last comment and continued to clench and unclench his fist. "It's just like you to pull something like this. Even back then it was the same. I thought it would be different in this age." 

Growing frustrated and increasingly curious, I poked his shoulder. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and stared at me. "I really hate to break up your inner turmoil, but could you _possibly_ explain to me _what_ I wasn't supposed to remember?" At first, he didn't respond, and I poked him again. "Bakura!"

Suddenly, something snapped inside of him and he stood up and pointed at me. "You were supposed to feel the pain first-hand from me, Yami," Bakura said, his voice a cross between angry and crazed. I stared up at him, my eyes wide and confused. "You were supposed to suffer and feel like a failure like I had!" 

"Bakura, calm down," I feebly advised, standing up as well. "There's no need for this. I'm sure we can calmly discuss—"

"Where was this calm when you panicked and called your guards on me?" Bakura suddenly demanded and I froze, blinking at him in shock. "Where was this _calm_ when you threw me into the dungeon because you couldn't be a man and take chances! Where the hell was that calm then, Yami?!" 

My mouth opened and closed several times before anything coherent could come out. My mind was racing at unbelievable speeds, with the information Bakura had just thrown at me, coupled with the link that it had to my visions to the past. "Oh Ra…" I said hoarsely, my voice shaking with the realisation. "It _was_ you in those visions…" 

Bakura's face had darkened with anger and hurt and he glared at me. "I'm glad you finally realise this, Yami. I'm glad you finally realised what you did. Don't feel so great and powerful now, do you? This wasn't the way I wanted it to come out. I wanted you to be at my mercy, and I wanted you to feel the pain just like I had, but worse." My breathing became erratic, and Bakura's steely gaze bore into my soul. "I wanted _you_ to feel what it was like to be treated like shit. I wanted you to feel how it was to be a failure!" 

It seemed like I had lost all my motor skills, standing there like a virtual mannequin, void of any clear thought or speech. Bakura's dark eyes held mine in a tight lock, and I wanted so badly to break away, but I couldn't. For the first time, I was powerless…truly powerless. There wasn't anything I could do to remedy the situation. I knew it, and Bakura certainly knew it. I lowered my head. "I don't know what to say," I whispered hoarsely. "In my past life I have wronged you, Bakura—"

"You did far worse than just wronged me, Yami!" Bakura interrupted, the anger in his eyes flaring. "What you did was far worse…you tore me apart, you made it seem that I could not amount to anything but a lowly tomb robber! I wasn't _worthy_ enough to deserve the affections of the great Pharaoh! I was truly _happy_ with you back then Yami. But you were a coward…you were a Goddamned coward and couldn't stand to take the chance! All that mattered to you is what your guardians thought. And what they thought became what you thought. And that's when you stripped me down to nothing, Yami." 

Swallowing, I gathered up enough courage to speak. "It probably doesn't matter what I say now to you. You've made up your mind…you hate me and you have good reason. Bakura, in my past life I was arrogant, paranoid, and yes, a coward. I had the best thing in the world in that life, and I squandered it away in fear of what others would think. I didn't have the courage to take the chance. Nothing I can say now will remedy what happened all those millennia ago. But maybe _now_ I can make amends." 

Bakura's gaze hardened, then softened, but hardened up again. He seemed to be debating with himself on whether or not to give me a chance to speak again. "It's not like I can stop you from talking," he muttered. 

I brightened slightly, as this was about as close as I would get to acceptance from him. It gave me the strength and the will to continue on my train of thought. "I had no right to do what I had done to you in my past life. But that is not what I am like now. No longer am I selfish, arrogant, or a coward. I admit to my mistakes, and what I did to you was a grave mistake. No one should put their heart on the line you had done and have it squashed." I walked closer to him, and to my surprise, he didn't move. "What I did as Pharaoh destroyed you. It turned you into the cold-hearted person you were today. All I can do is admit my mistakes and ask for your forgiveness." 

His strong will to hate me and not listen to what I was saying was faltering, as the hard gaze softened a little bit more. Bakura was struggling to keep himself from breaking down. To him it would mean that he was pathetic. It was just the way he was, even I knew that. I stood there staring into his dark eyes, waiting my 'judgement' so to speak. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you, Yami." 

Becoming braver and braver as his resistance was fading, I moved closer and intertwined the fingers of his right hand with my own. "It's harder to have faith in someone and forgive them than to dismiss them…but I am asking for your forgiveness…" Moving closer still, my body pressed gently against his. "And a chance to redeem myself in your eyes…" 

Quietly, and just barely, I heard his response, "I forgive you, love…" 

****

-TBC-

Author notes: ^___^ Happy stuff! I hope you guys enjoyed this, it was emotionally draining to finish this chapter, but I did it! *does a happy dance* Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry about any confusion I may have caused ^^; … 


	6. Life Has Found Its Meaning

****

Chapter 6"Life has found its meaning." 

Author's notes: *runs in and slams the door on an angry Bakura* Ahh…okay he wasn't too thrilled with the title…It's from Lifehouse's new single, "Spin" and when Bakura heard it, he wasn't too happy. *Peers out the door…sees Bakura wielding a spear* AH! Um…Yami sweetie…

****

Yami: Yes? 

****

Sasha: Um, be a dear and calm Bakura down…I need to be alive to finish this chapter…

****

Yami: Is there going to be anymore angst? 

****

Sasha: No! Even _I've_ had enough. That's the most angst I've done…ever. You two have been though enough internal hell. Now go and calm him down.   
  
**Yami: ***sigh* All right, I'm going…there better not be any more angst!

****

Sasha: Jeesh, I already said no. Get your Pharaoh ass out there! *punt*

****

Bakura: I'm going to KILL you! 

****

Sasha: I'll sic millions of fan girls on you because if I don't finish this fic, they'll be angry!

****

Bakura: ………………

****

Sasha: Aha! I win! Oh, one more thing! Thanks for all your support with the flamer. ^_^ I needed to rant and make my point clear. It's my anger management. =c) "Spin" is also featured in this chapter.

***

__

Everything I know has let me down  
So I will just let go  
Let you turn me inside out   
Because I know I'm not sure about anything  
Bet you wouldn't have it any other way 

(Lifehouse… "Spin") 

As cliché and corny as it sounds, when I forgave Yami, a tremendous weight was lifted off of my shoulders, and my heart. Yami was braver than I thought, intertwining our fingers together and coming that close to me when he had no idea how I react. But…I suppose he did, or else he wouldn't have done what he did. In a way, I was glad he did. All the bitterness and pain I had been bottling up inside me for all those millennia practically vanished the moment he asked for forgiveness. But in no way did this mean I was completely soft.

We stood in the centre of the basement, our right hands clasped together, and our left arms entwined around the other's waist, and Yami's head rested on my chest. There were no words, nothing else needed to be said. It seemed we both were content to stand there like this until … well, I don't know. I suddenly remembered something and shifted, alerting Yami to raise his head up. "We should be able to get out of here now," I pointed out. 

Yami had a small smirk on his face. "Yes, I suppose we should. Ryou and my Aibou said that we had to get _along_ to get out of here. I suppose now that we got _together_ is taking that one step further."

Snickering, I nodded. "I can imagine the look of shock on their faces when they see what really happened." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we trick our Hikaris?" he asked.

With a slight glint in my eyes, I smirked. "Maybe I am suggesting that. It's about time we got our payback for them locking us in here in the first place." 

"But if they hadn't, we wouldn't have…you wouldn't have forgiven me," Yami said softly and I considered this. He had a very good, valid point. There was a sparkle in his amethyst eyes though, and I raised an eyebrow. "But that still doesn't mean we can't get them back for locking us up." 

"I like the way you think," I returned the smirk, and looked up to the door. "It was three minutes after midnight when I forgave you. Which means, it's been seven days since we've been down here. My Aibou and Yugi will leave at 9 a.m. they will visit Tristan and he lives a little bit further away." 

Yami yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired. Besides, if we sleep for a few hours, Aibou and Ryou would be back already, he's been over here every day since they locked us up." 

Now that he mentioned it, I was damn tired too. Flopping back on the couch, I yawned as well. But I couldn't fall asleep. Picking up a hat and a deck of cards from the coffee table, I began a riveting game of 'throw the cards in the hat'. Yami watched me with amusement from his spot on the loveseat. "Don't even say a damn word. I'm amused here." 

Yami's amused look didn't fade. "I didn't say a word. But are you having fun? You don't seem to have good aim though, Kurayai-chan."

At this I looked up with an expression of pure shock on my face. "What did you just call me? _Dark Love of Mine_?" [AN: Um, not so sure if that's really what it meant. _Kuray_ is part of Kurayami, which means Darkness, and _Ai_ means love I think and Chan's just an endearing term. Just humour me.]

Yami blinked, not quite realising what he said. When he did, a bright red blush coloured his cheeks. He stammered, "That-that's not … I didn't mean to…to blurt it…it out like th-that…Um…I mean…" 

With a small snicker I flicked card at his head. "You don't have to apologise for anything, love. Although you may have to apologise for looking like such an idiot." 

His beautiful amethyst eyes narrowed and he threw the card back at me. "Even now you can't resist to insult me?" 

I gave him a small, genuine smile. "You have to learn to laugh at yourself, Yami. God, you're even more wound up than I thought." He returned the smile and I gave him a little smirk. "Relax a little." 

**Yami**

__

When the world keeps spinning around  
My world's upside down  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing left to lose  
I lost it all when I found you

I gave Bakura a smile, something that I found myself doing more often. "I'm trying, but you're making it difficult." 

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Making your life difficult," Bakura replied and he gave me a serious look, the one that used to get under my skin. Now it seemed incredibly sexy and I found myself chuckling. "This isn't supposed to be funny, Yami." 

With a slight cough, I smiled at him. "I apologise. I'll try to be more terrified next time. Will you take a rain cheque?" He rolled his eyes and gave a little snort. The atmosphere was no longer tense and painful, but light and tolerable. Tentatively I got up and sat down beside him. Bakura raised an eyebrow and I swung my feet up on the couch and rested my head on his lap. "This is comfy." 

He wrinkled his nose and looked down at me. "Am I your pillow?" 

Without hesitation, I replied, "Yes, yes you are." 

Bakura's expression flattened and he poked my nose. "I do not appreciate being your pillow, Yami."

"Well, that's tough luck for you, now isn't it? I don't want to move and I'm_ sure_ you wouldn't push me off the couch," I said to him with confidence. Knowing I was right, Bakura grumbled something under his breath and folded his arms over his chest. The pointers of his Millennium Ring poked my nose and I swatted at it. "Move that thing out the way!" 

This time the smirk was on his face. "Well, if you use me as your pillow, you're just going to have to deal with it," Bakura said, poking my nose again. I stuck out my lower jaw and Bakura laughed—it was the first time I heard a good laugh, not an evil, 'I'm going to gut you like a fish' laugh—and I raised an eyebrow. "If only they could see us now. Not only getting along but acting so lovey-dovey." 

I laughed at this, and Bakura laughed again as well. I was enjoying hearing that laugh, something I was sure no one else would ever hear. Yawning, I set my head back down in his lap, and this time heard no protesting. I fought to keep my eyes open, but apparently they had different ideas as I found myself asleep within the moment. With slight alarm I wondered if Bakura was going to get up to find something to eat and send me flying off the couch and onto the floor, but he stayed still, and I felt his hand absently run through my hair. It felt…oddly right. I could get used to this.

When I woke up, I looked over at the clock. "Ra!" I exclaimed, jolting Bakura awake. "It's 3 o'clock!" Bakura looked at me blankly. "Aibou and Ryou are already home!" 

"I'm still not sure why you're freaking out," Bakura said pointedly. "Yes, they're home. What big deal was supposed to come of that?" 

Now that he mentioned it, I felt a little foolish for exclaiming something so…trivial. A blush rose to my cheeks and Bakura smiled. "My foolish love," he said almost fondly, knocking his head against mine. He got up and walked to the door. He nodded to me, and I walked up the steps beside him. "They're right on the other side of the door." 

"What should we do?" I whispered back. 

"Ram the door as hard as you can on the count of three," Bakura instructed. My eyes widened and Bakura's trademark smirk came to his lips. "Are you afraid, Yami?" 

I bristled defensively. "No, I just don't want to do something this mean to my light, that's all." His smirk got wider and I grunted. "Fine."

"One, two…" 

"Wait, is it _on_ three or _after_?" 

"Just shut up and ram it!" Bakura ordered, and I did as told, causing the door to blast open, leaving our lights on their butts and staring up at us with wide eyes. "I think you owe me an explanation, Aibou." 

Ryou looked sheepish. "We just wanted you and Yami to get along, that's all." I looked past our lights to see Joey, Tristan, Téa and … Kaiba? "So…have you gotten along?" 

Bakura smirked and snaked an arm around my waist. I shivered slightly but moved into his embrace. Joey's eyes became the same size approximate to saucers, as did Tristan and Téa's. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, whilst our lights blinked. "I think I'll let you all draw your own conclusions." 

"Wait!" My Aibou exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You mean to tell us that you two are … more than just friends now?" He looked to me. "Yami?" 

I gave him a nod, a small smirk tugging at my lips. The look on his face was priceless, a mixture of shock, amazement and anxiousness. "Let's just say we found out some _interesting_ things out in our stay in that basement." 

"So when exactly did you two, eh, become chums?" Joey asked, scratching his nose. "Because we got bets riding on this!" 

"JOEY!" the entire regime—excluding Kaiba—exclaimed. "They weren't supposed to know!" 

Bakura and I raised an eyebrow respectively. "Just what were these bets?" I asked. One by one we got the stipulations: 48 hours, 72 hours, six days, a little over a week, and less than that because one of us would be dead. "Nice to know we're loved." 

"Come now, think about it," Ryou spoke up. "You two hated each other with an unbridled passion and we locked you up in a basement. What were we to think? That you'd immediately start playing rummy or something?" 

My love turned to me with that same smirk on his face. "Where's this money?" Joey dug in his pocket and held up the five 20-dollar bills. "Well, since we got together at three minutes after midnight on the seventh day, you all lost." With a flick of his wrist—and I was the only one who even barely caught it—the money was pilfered from Joey's hand and Bakura was now holding the cash. "So I'll just take this." 

I laughed, and while I tried hard not to do so, I failed miserably and everyone stared at me blankly, sans Bakura. "Well it serves you right for making bets with people's emotions," I said in between fits of laughter. "The looks on your faces!" 

Yugi didn't look too impressed. "I'd say you had a negative affect on my Yami, Bakura." 

Bakura merely smirked. "I didn't have a negative affect on him, Yugi. I merely taught him not to be such a tight-ass. I thought I was doing the world a favour." His grip around my waist tightened and I made a face at him. And, right in front of everyone, Bakura kissed me, as if to prove to the group that we weren't lying. What was the coup, I suppose, was that I responded my hands planted on his waist. "Mine," he whispered. 

"I like the sound of that," I whispered back in his ear, so that no one else could hear. The smirk on his lips became bigger and I chuckled. 

__

It's burning, Turning, Watching, Learning  
All my life has found it's meaning  
Walking, Crawling, Climbing, Falling  
All my life has found it's meaning

"I am so lost it's not even funny," Joey interjected. "So during the seven days you guys were down there you somehow catapulted past your utter hatred for each other and got _together_? Did I miss anything here?"

"It's a long story, Joey," I said, the smirk still on my lips. "You wouldn't understand even if I could tell you right now." He blinked again, and I found myself chuckling. "I mean it. Even I'm not sure how it all happened so quickly." 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Here I was hoping one of you would kill the other," he muttered, as he turned on his heel and walked out. Bakura snickered, and pointed that Kaiba had some toilet paper stuck to his shoe. I held in a laugh and looked to the ground. 

"I think it's cute," Téa declared after Kaiba had left. "I think they look cute together. At least it's better than the two of them tearing each other apart."

Tristan wrinkled his nose. "I don't think it's _cute_, but hey, if that means they're not mortal enemies anymore, I'm all for it." 

"Thanks for the acceptance, but it's not like we would've changed our minds if you rejected it," Bakura pointed out, smirking. "You still think your opinions mean something." 

I put a hand on his chest, a small smile playing at my lips. "Bakura, don't be so harsh. They're Yugi's friends and yours too." 

Bakura blinked and stared at me blankly. "They were _my_ friends?" 

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. "Yes, they're _your _friends too, baka. Even though you tried to kill them back at the duellist kingdom." 

"Argh, all this cutesy stuff is disgusting!" Joey exclaimed, holding his stomach, the expression on his face comical. "You make me sick!" Bakura stared at him blankly, and Joey burst out laughing, joined by Tristan, Téa, Yugi, Ryou and myself. 

"This just reinforces my belief that you're all out of your flipping minds," Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes. "But it was your foolishness that made me a hundred bucks richer, so I suppose stupidity does pay off." 

I laughed, holding him close to me. "I love you, Bakura." 

He smiled at me, to the utter shock of Joey, Tristan, Téa, Yugi and Ryou. "You know how much I love you…you and your beautiful eyes," he whispered, touching my face. He turned to the shocked troupe. "If anyone of you spread a word of what I just said, I will find you and gut you like a fish." 

Ryou chuckled. "Even now that you're in love, you still haven't changed, Bakura! I think I would've been worried if you had turned into a mushy mess." 

"Yeah, well don't count on it." 

"Wouldn't dream of it."

__

You and I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing… 

****

-TBC-

Author's notes: I have one more chapter planned and this one is up to you. What would you like to see? No lemons, since well … the rating's PG-13 but I'm open to pretty much anything else! Or, if you would like, I could try a blooper chapter, in which chase this would be the ending chapter. Please review and let me know!


	7. Goofups Galore

****

Chapter 7"Goof-ups galore." 

Author's notes: Wow! 165 reviews! *Hugs everyone* Thank you so much! I'm very happy you all like this story. Now this is the blooper chapter, and for the rest of you that wanted another chapter, don't you fret! I already have a sequel idea churning in my head, just have to check if the gerbil in the wheel is dead… ^^; OK! Now I am sending out a message of help to all you Yu-Gi-Oh! Fans. The sequel deals with Yami Malik/Malik Ishtar, but I haven't seen him in an episode or really know anything about him. So if you would be so kind, please email me or in your review leave what you know about Malik, I'll be sure to give thanks! ^_^

Oh one more thing…you people are even more evil than I am! What's with everyone's obsession and having someone walk in on Yami and Bakura in a love scene? *Snickers* You're all EVIL! I'll see what I can do in the sequel.

***

~ Chapter 1 ~

*Bakura hates Yami talking so much…*

Bakura: Are you _still_ talking?

Yami: Yes, that's generally what I do when I open my mouth and I make sounds.

Bakura: …there's no need to be sarcastic.

Yami: Of course there is! *Smiles brightly*

Bakura: Can I shoot him now? Please? *Looks pleadingly at Sasha*

Sasha: Nope! ^_^

Bakura: Damn it all…

~~

*Yami seems to think Bakura cares…*

Yami: Why Bakura, are you jealous?  
  
Bakura: Yes, because I dream of having a buckle-infested outfit.

Yami: *agitated* What is everyone's flipping problem with the buckles?!

Bakura: They're that damn ugly! 

Yami: That's enough out of you! 

Bakura: Ooh, I'm so scared of you! Your buckles might attack me! 

Yami: No, but my fist might. *Clenches fist*

Sasha: Now, now, no violence you two! ^__^

Bakura: Why are you so cheerful?  
  
Sasha: Because you're my slaves of amusement! *Cackle*

Yami/Bakura: o_o;; 

~~

*Ryou has fun with thought-speak. It's spiffy!*

Ryou: Bakura, what are you doing?

Bakura: Aibou, Yami's getting on my nerves.  
  
Ryou: Oh I know! Everyone says that Yami doesn't shut up and by Jove, I think they're right!

Bakura: Um, Aibou…

Ryou: And did you _see_ his hair? Talk about sticking the fork in the electrical socket! 

Yami: HEY! There is nothing wrong with my hair! *Grumbles and fiddles with his hair* 

Bakura: *ignoring Yami* Aibou…

Ryou: *going on, oblivious* And that whole heart of the cards dealie? Who believes that? Why I think that a duellist should—

Bakura: SHUT UP ALREADY! 

~~

*Ryou gets materialistic!*

Yugi: What's the matter Ryou? You were all right a minute ago.

Ryou: *dramatic sigh* Bakura just told me that my lottery numbers are all wrong.

Yugi: Oh no! *Pats Ryou's shoulder* You'll win next time!  
  
Ryou: I sure hope so. I was counting on those big bucks.

Yugi: *sweatdrops* You sound awfully materialistic…

Ryou: I'm getting sick of being the nicey-nice doofus, okay?   
  
Yugi: Uh…if you say so.

~~

*Planning is always good…*

Yugi: Don't worry about that, Ryou! I have the perfect way!

Ryou: Oh good…because I was wondering if our Yamis wouldn't have noticed our diabolical plan.  
  
Yugi: There's really no need to insult my intelligence.

Ryou: Sorry old chap, but it's because of your height.

Yugi: Oh shove it.

Ryou: *snickers* 

Sasha: Hey! No dissing the short people! 

  
Ryou: Oh … I almost forgot, you're short too.

Sasha: *eyes narrow* Watch it, bub. 

~~

*Bakura the Relic Hunter!*

Bakura: You want me to get _what_ from the basement? 

Ryou: I want you to go and get my rubber ducky! You know I can't take a bath without it!  
  
Bakura: Uh, isn't that supposed to be your YEARBOOK, idiot?

Ryou: *pout* I want my rubber ducky…  
  
Bakura: *smacks forehead* How did I end up with YOU as my light? Honestly…

Ryou: Get my rubber ducky! *Stomps foot*  
  
Bakura: Oh get it yourself, moron…

~~

*Yugi should take better care of his things, methinks*

Yugi: *sheepishly* I left my bag down there when Ryou was showing me around. I have to help him make supper, so do you think you can get it for me? 

Yami: It's not my fault you're so absent-minded. I keep telling you not to hang out with that Wheeler kid. 

Yugi: Yami! *Stamps foot* You're supposed to agree with me!

Yami: Well what if I don't want to?

Yugi: *whines* Yami! I'll tell everyone about your teddy b—

Yami: No! No! Don't do that! I'll go! *Looks absolutely petrified* 

~~

*Yami proves even Pharaohs can have selective hearing* 

Yami: *shocked* They locked us in here!  
  
Bakura: *smacks forehead* Isn't that what I just said you idiot? If your head wasn't stuck so far up your ass you might have heard me!  
  
Yami: *sniff* Well there's no need to be so _mean_!

Bakura: *sweatdrops* I apologise profusely…NOT!

~~

*Yami likes his followers* 

Bakura: Ha, not so easy when the person you're talking to doesn't say 'yes Yami!' or 'That's a great idea, Yami!', is it, Pharaoh? 

Yami: *stamps foot* Why won't you listen to me? Damn it, I was the one that had all the power back in Egypt! 

Bakura: I see you lost all your brainpower as well…

Yami: That's enough out of you!   
  
Bakura: Touchy… 

~ Chapter 2 ~

*Bakura isn't a fan of 20 questions* 

Bakura: Or do you just like pestering me? 

Yami: Yes! It's the grandest time of all! *Begins to poke Bakura incessantly*

Bakura: Argh! Quit it! Get out of here! GAH! *Swat*

Yami: No! Heehee~! *Poke, poke, poke JAB!*

Bakura: ARGH!!! 

~~

*He also doesn't like the cheerleaders*

Bakura: …I was wondering what the hell was so great about you.

Yami: Hmm, could it be that I defeated the undefeated Seto Kaiba with Exodia AND defeated the creator of Duel Monsters?

Bakura: Eh—oh shut up.

Yami: *smirks*  
  
Bakura: *glares* I meant, why did they hang around you without realising what an ass you are!

Yami: They think I'm hot.

Bakura: *sweatdrops* Yes, that's always the reason…

Sasha: It's fan-girl logic. *Nods to this*

~~

*Yami has a temper, oh my!*

Yami: Has it crossed your little mind what's going on here?

Bakura: *airhead like* Oh no, like, I didn't think, like, there was anything like, wrong here Yami! *Stupid girlish giggle*

Yami: …I hate you.

~~

*He's also a little bit slow…*

Yami: What do you mean by that, Bakura?

Bakura: Well, if you don't know I'm not going to tell you!

Yami: …Is it that time of the month already?  
  
Bakura: Do I look like a woman to you?

Yami: Well you're sure as hell acting like one.

Sasha: *ACHEM* 

Both: *sweatdrops* …oh hello! ^^;

~~

*Sings: It's the highway to hell…*

Yami: So what is it then? The highway?

Bakura: Yes, my highway.

Yami: What's it called?

Bakura: *blinks* What?

Yami: You said it's your highway. What's the name?  
  
Bakura: You were dropped on your head as a child, weren't you? 

~~

*Joey's a gean-ass! (only those who have seen flowers for algernon will understand.)*

Joey: So wait, you mean to tell me that you two locked up Yami and Bakura in Ryou's basement?

Yugi: *beaming* I know! Isn't it an _ingenious _plan?

Joey: *sweatdrops* No, not really…sounds kinda cliché…

Sasha: I'd like to see you come up with a better idea!

Joey: DAH! *Jumps back* How'd you do that?  
  
Sasha: Special author powers. You were saying?  
  
Joey: Uh…Heh…nothing! ^_^;

~~

*Misinterpreting words can be dangerous*

Joey: What about you, Ryou? Do you want some of the action? 

Ryou: *blinks* Excuse me? 

Joey: You know, the bets … 

Ryou: Oh! *Blushes* I thought you meant something else…  
  
Tristan: *blinks* The British have dirty minds… [AN: No offence to anyone that's British!]

~~

*How dare you piss off Joey the mighty?*

Joey: I'm going to KILL him one day!

Yugi: Sure. That's if you manage to get past all his guards, computer-programmed traps and Mokuba.

Joey: You're a real killjoy, you know that?

Yugi: *sadly* Yami keeps telling me.

Joey: Because it's true! Quit trying to steal my thunder, damn it!

Téa: *accusingly* Have you been reading my female empowerment books?!

All: *look at Téa strangely*

Téa: What? I'm the only female on this main support cast! 

~~

*Yami can count, Yay!*

Yami: *shocked* One bed…

Bakura: *heavily sarcastic* Good for you, Yami! You can count! Here, have a gold star! *Sticks it on Yami's forehead*

Yami: *childishly* YAY! *Runs around the room in glee*

Bakura: *sweatdrops* Is it too late to quit? *Sasha nods* Oh flipping hell…

~~

*2 Yamis, a bed and a basement…*

Bakura: I don't want to hear another word from your mouth, Yami!

Yami: Is it that time of the month…?

Bakura: That's it! *Strangle*

Yami: H-help! 

Sasha: Sorry, you dug your grave now lie in it.

~~

*Bakura needs soft skin cream* 

Yami: Like I'd ever touch you anyway…probably feel like sandpaper.

Bakura: Now you shut up! It's not my fault my skin's dry! I have a _condition_!   
  
Yami: *blinks* 

Bakura: How would you like it if I made fun of your HAIR? 

Yami: What is with your obsession with my HAIR?

Bakura: It's just so freakishly pointy…

~ Chapter 3 ~

*Bakura pulls a Squall Leonhart* 

Yami: *yawn* Quit the internal monologue already…

Bakura: Now you're reading my thoughts? *Wails* I feel so _violated_!

Yami: *stares at him blankly* Have you skipped your medication?

Bakura: …maybe.

Sasha: Oi…next time take it…you're scary like this.

~~

*No touchy!*

Bakura: Why the hell are you this close to me?

Yami: You're really not a people person are you?  
  
Bakura: What was your first clue…? 

Yami: Your lovely people personality.

Bakura: Yeah, it's great, isn't it…now get off! _

~~

*Denial ain't just a river, baby!*

Bakura: No! I didn't! I couldn't have!

Yami: *snaps his fingers in a circular motion around his head* Denial ain't just a river, baby!

Bakura: *spins around, wide-eyed* Where the hell did you come from? 

Yami: You keep forgetting to lock the door.

Bakura: I do keep locking the door! 

Yami: Oh…Right! I keep picking the locks! *Big, fat grin*

Bakura: *long string of curses*

~~

*Yami freaks out, finally*

Yami: I want to talk to you about what just happened!

Bakura: *stares blankly* What just happened?  
  
Yami: You kissed me!

Bakura: …No I didn't.

Yami: Yes you did!

Bakura: I think you're dreaming.  
  
Yami: I remember it so clearly…because it actually happened!

Bakura: I think you're just a little to crazy, Yami.

Yami: *sits down cross-legged* But I remember it…

Bakura: I know I'm sexy and everything, but I don't want to kiss you.

Sasha: *whispers to Bakura* Nice save.

Bakura: *whispers back* Why thank you. I thought so. 

Sasha: *whisper* You're still gonna have to kiss him later.

Bakura: Damn it!

~~

*Bakura has nifty reflexes!*

Bakura: I responded out of reflex.

Yami: Reflex? I thought your reflex would to shove me as hard as you could off the bed.

Bakura: Well after that whole thing with Yami Malik…

Yami: *blink, blink* What thing? 

Bakura: Well you know, us being evil and everything, stuff sort of happened.

Yami: *becoming increasingly jealous* What kind of _stuff_? 

Bakura: I don't think I can really say…considering its PG-13 and everything…

Yami: *spazzes*

Sasha: *rolls eyes* As entertaining as that was, quit causing your co-star to go into seizures.

Bakura: *pouts* But it's so much fun!

~~

*He can also MIND READ!*

Bakura: I could hear you thinking out there, Yami.

Yami: You COULD? So does this mean my thoughts are no longer my own?  
  
Bakura: Hey, wait a minute—

Yami: Does this mean I am no longer in control of my destiny?

Bakura: Hey, moron, shut up for a sec—

Yami: By Ra, this is an amazing revelation I've had here!

Bakura: OH SHUT UP! 

~~

*Zebra-vision!*

Bakura: Yami, you're about as disillusioned as I thought.

Yami: It's not my fault I'm colour-blind!

Bakura: You are? *Blinks* 

Yami: Well no, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be.

Sasha: Yami that was lame.

Yami: *sadly, hangs head* I know…

~~

*Emotion Roller-coasting!*

Yami: So this is what they call emotion roller-coasting…

Bakura: No this is what they call character development. Or PMS.

Yami: Ah. That makes more sense.

Bakura: Doesn't it?  
  
Sasha: As lovely as this revelation is, you do realise whom you're with and just _how_ you two are positioned?

Yami/Bakura: *stare at each other for a moment*  
  
Bakura: You know, you have really pretty eyes.

Yami: Wow, no one's actually been in coherent thought to say that before. All I get is, "what were you saying? I was lost in your eyes…"   
  
Bakura: Well they _are_ a really nice purple.

Yami: It's amethyst.

Bakura: Oh really?  
  
Yami: Yeah.

Sasha: GUUUUUUUYS! 

  
~ Chapter 4 ~

*Bakura rants for about a page and half about how weak Yami is*

Yami: *listening in on all this* Holy hell! Am I really that bad?

Bakura: Yes, worse in fact.

Yami: What did I do?

Bakura: Well—

Sasha: Ah! No revealing the plot until Yami has his revelation in chapter 5.

Yami: Wow, I get it that quickly?

Sasha: I like to advance my plot. 

Bakura: There was a plot?  
  
Sasha: Oh you shut up! I could've done far worse.

Bakura: *challengingly* Like what?

Sasha: Put you with Téa.

Bakura: *goes deathly pale* S-sorry…   
  
Sasha: Haha! ^___^

~~

*It's time for some more internal hell! YAY!*

Bakura: What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly changing?

Yami: It's this magical thing called character development!

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL!?!?! HOW do you keep doing that?? 

Yami: Doing what? *Cute, innocent blinking* 

Bakura: (censored) sneaking up on me like that! 

Yami: It's MAGIC!

Bakura: *rolls eyes*

~~

*Bakura likes the sight of pretty blood*

Bakura: *stares stupidly at his hand*

Yami: I don't get it. Why is he staring at his hand? Blood isn't shiny.

Sasha: He has a weird fascination with it. Now shut up.  
  
Yami: But that's sadistic!

Sasha: It's BAKURA.

Bakura: *is trying hard to ignore this*  
  
Yami: It's disgusting.

Bakura: *strangles Yami*  
  
Sasha: Well…don't say I didn't warn you…

~ Chapter 5 ~

*Yami's a psychic*

Yami: (voice over) It was that feeling…

Bakura: *mocking him* That I'm flying Jack! *Spreads his arms out like in Titanic*

Yami: *face turns red with anger* That's just the stupid line, you ass!

Bakura: *snickers* Sorry, but it just sounds so lame…

Sasha: Yeah, okay … maybe it does…but just shut up and continue…

~~

*Flashbacks are fun!*

Flashback Bakura: You know how much I love you…and your beautiful eyes…

Flashback Yami: Everyone loves my eyes! *SIGH* When will they realise that there's more to me than good looks and amazing eyes?

F. Bakura: *blinks* You're really vain, you know that…?

F. Yami: I can't help it if I look this good!

Sasha: Argh…just one more flashback quote to use…and this time get it right! 

~~

*I'll take 'past screw-ups' for 1000, Alex*

Bakura: Do you expect me to spill the beans to you so quickly, Yami?  
  
Yami: Of course I do! I'm the main character.  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrops*

Sasha: Actually, you're both main characters.

Yami: Still. He should tell me everything I want to know.

Bakura: No I shouldn't…  
  
Yami: *snaps fingers* damn it, you should've fallen for it.

Sasha: He's not as stupid as the dub villains are, Yami.

~~

*Yami has a temper, pt. 2*

Yami: There's more you idiot!

Bakura: Hey, easy there Madonna! You didn't give me reason to think there was more.

Yami: *glares*

Sasha: *snickers*

Yami: Oh now what!

Sasha: Just … Hehe…you've been acting like a prima donna lately… 

Yami: *glares*

Bakura/Sasha: *snicker* 

Sasha: Hehe…sorry…*ahem* Let's continue.

~~

*Bakura shouldn't assume things* 

  
Bakura: Even back then it was the same. I thought it would be different in this age.

Yami: Well you're still as ambiguous as ever.

Bakura: Hey! How the hell would you know?

Yami: I remembered more than just that, you know.

Bakura: Oh sh*t.

~~

*Yami sure likes to poke Bakura*

Yami: Bakura! *Poke*

Bakura: Argh! Didn't I tell you to quit doing that?

Yami: You won't answer me.

Bakura: Well maybe I don't want to.

Yami: Oh not this again.

Bakura: Yes, this again!  
  
Sasha: Oh shut up you two! 

~~

*Remember, breathe in, then out!* 

Yami: Bakura, calm down! There's no need for this. I'm sure we can calmly discuss—

Bakura: Is that your solution to everything? 

Yami: Eh—well yes, actually it is.

Bakura: It sucks!

Yami: It works most of the time…*pout* 

Bakura: …I don't know what part of that to tackle first…

~~

*I can see you!* 

Yami: Oh Ra…it _was_ you in those visions…

Bakura: Wow, you're such a genius!

Yami: Oh shut up! Sasha wouldn't let me figure this out before you know.

Bakura: YOU made him into such an idiot?  
  
Sasha: Well no…just played up his whole 'self righteous I can solve anything' attitude in the show.  
  
Yami: I'm not like that!  
  
Bakura/Sasha: *give him knowing looks*  
  
Yami: ……………oh shut up.

~~

*All together now … Awww~!* 

Bakura: I forgive you, love…

Crowd of Yaoi fan-girls: AWWWWW!~ *glomp Yami and Bakura*  
  
Bakura/Yami: o_O;; 

Sasha: Out! All of you! Out! This is a really closed set! Out the lot of you! *Shoos the fan-girls away* Cripes, how do they keep getting in here?

Yami: It's one of those mysteries of the universe…

Bakura: Well make sure someone finds it out soon!

~ Chapter 6 ~

*Is Bakura a softie?* 

Bakura: (voice over) …a tremendous weight was lifted off of my shoulders…and my heart.   
  
Yami: Oh that was so lame!

Bakura: Will you shut up? This is about as mushy as I can get!

Yami: It's pretty bad.

Sasha: Oh shut up…I think it's cute.

Bakura: See! Argh, but not 'cute'. I hate that word.

Yami: (ALA Romeo and Juliet) Cute? I hate that word, as I hate all Montegues and thee!

Sasha/Bakura: Uh…right…

~~

*Toss the cards in the hat is fun*

Bakura: Don't even say a damned word. I'm amused here.

Yami: Wow, sure doesn't take much to keep you occupied, does it? 

Bakura: *smirks* I suppose not, since you're mine.  
  
Yami: Hey! I hope you realise that you also insult yourself by saying that.

Bakura: I do not … 

~~

*Can't resist urge … to insult…Yami*

Yami: *frowns* Even now you can't resist to insult me?

Bakura: But it's so EASY! You just walk into everything!  
  
Sasha: Hate to say it but he's right, Yami.

Yami: Why are you against me?  
  
Sasha: I'm not. I think you're a cutie. Just on the show you can be a little ditzy, that's all.

Yami: *glares*

Sasha: Hehe … *Hugs* You know I love you!

Yami: Eh—yeah, yeah … 

~~

*Evil spirit and pillow to all is Bakura*

Bakura: *pokes Yami's nose* I do not appreciate being your pillow, Yami.

Yami: You're bony, I don't know why I'm using you as a pillow!

Bakura: You're one to talk! Have you seen the size of your waist and legs?  
  
Yami: Eh—oh shut up.

Bakura: Haha! 

Yami: …just shut up…

~~

*Let's slam the door all dramatic like!* 

Yami: What should we do?

Bakura: We're standing here at a door. We want out. We're going to RAM it!

Sasha: Stick to your lines, Bakura.

Bakura: But I like being this blunt.

Sasha: Oi…yeah…right…forgot about that…

Bakura: You call yourself a Yu-Gi-Oh writer?

Sasha: Well no not really…considering this is my first YGO fic and I had no idea what I was doing throughout most of it.

Bakura: Oh … well then…

~~

*Let's tease Bakura some more!* 

Ryou: I think I would've been more worried if you had turned into a gushy mess.

Bakura: I'm not that pathetic.

Sasha: You could be!

Bakura: Oh please, let me be happy!

Sasha: Hehe okay…well sorry the ending was so lame, but please review and please, if you have any info on Yami sMalik, please review or email me! Peace out and thanks a lot! 


End file.
